danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Chisa Yukizome
Chisa Yukizome (雪染 ちさ, Yukizome Chisa) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy. She is a member of the Future Foundation, and the leader of the 5th Division. Her responsibility as leader is to gather intelligence on the phenomenon of Despair. Before graduating, Chisa's title during her time at Hope's Peak Academy was the Ultimate Housekeeper (超高校級の「家政婦」''chō kōkō kyū no “''kaseifu.”) She then took a post in the Academy as the assistant homeroom teacher to Class 77-B. Because of Koichi Kizakura being drunk most of the time, she acted as their homeroom teacher. However, because of a school incident involving one of her students she was transferred to the Reserve Course for half a year, before returning to her old class as their official homeroom teacher. Chisa was the first victim of the Final Killing Game, found dead in the midst of Monokuma's announcement in Side: Future #01. Appearance Chisa is a tall, smiling woman in her early twenties, who comes across very cheerful and friendly. She has large green eyes and orange hair almost always tied into a ponytail. A small part of hair on the right side of her head is curled. During her time as Class 77-B's homeroom teacher, Chisa used to wear a light blue dress with a white dress shirt underneath. She would also frequently put an apron over her dress, apparently a habit from her days as a housekeeper. Interestingly, she also carries around a pair of Wakizashi as part of this attire. In Side: Future, her color scheme is darker and more dull, making her hair appear brown instead of orange. She wears a white coat, with the Future Foundation ID pinned to its lapel, a pink dress shirt, and a black vest. She wears a black pencil skirt, black tights, and black mid-heel shoes. Personality Chisa is brave and hard-working, with a cheerful disposition. She can be dense at times, and is described by Juzo Sakakura to be "easily absorbed" by things, to the point where she loses sight of her original goal. Because of her demeanor, she plays a role in keeping the atmosphere surrounding Future Foundation as relaxed as possible. As the former Ultimate Housekeeper, she likes to keep things clean, and even serves tea during meetings. Much like Juzo, she is very devoted to her classmate, Kyosuke Munakata, and does not regret anything he asks her to do. Chisa also has a very strong sense of right and wrong, and frequently protests Juzo's violent nature. Despite this, the two are close. As a teacher, she is shown to be very passionate and engaging. She is able to adjust her personality to best communicate with each student—such as being kind to Mikan Tsumiki and abrasive with Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. She is willing to go to great lengths to teach and uses certain triggers to lure out the other students, such as using Sonia Nevermind to lure Teruteru Hanamura from the kitchen of the cafeteria. She values interpersonal relationships, youth, and believes that there is more to life that just talent. History Prior to the Tragedy Chisa was scouted to attend Hope's Peak as part of the 74th Class as the Ultimate Housekeeper. After attending, she graduated alongside Kyosuke and Juzo, 3-4 years before the Tragedy. On the graduation day, Chisa and Juzo wanted to stick with Kyosuke and helped him to take power on Hope's Peak Academy. The tree of them also offered help to Seiko Kimura after she was expelled from the Academy. After graduating, she became one of the school's teachers at Kyosuke's request. She becomes the assistant teacher of the 77-B Class, using it as a cover in order to investigate Hope's Peak's shady activities. After an incident relating to Nagito Komaeda, Chisa was stripped of her assistant teaching position of Class 77-B and moved to the Reserve Course for half a year. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Episode 01 - Hello Again, Hope's Peak Academy The episode began with a flashback narrated by Chisa herself. In it, she was shown watching her death, which took place during the Final Killing Game in Side: Future. She was disappointed, but saw that there was nothing she could do about it. In the next scene, Chisa arrived at Hope's Peak Academy. While helping Kyosuke with the construction of the Hope's Peak Overseas Division, she was recommended, and sent, by him to fill-in for Koichi as the permanent homeroom teacher of the Class 77-B. She met with Jin Kirigiri and a hung-over Koichi in his office. She excitedly took on the responsibility and rushed off to meet the students. Chisa arrived at the classroom and met Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Hiyoko Saionji, Mahiru Koizumi, and Sonia Nevermind, who were the only students to arrive on-time to class. She told them that, starting today, she was going to be their new homeroom teacher and showed considerable confidence, completely ignore Hiyoko's threats. After Mikan Tsumiki arrives late to class and trips, Chisa helped her off the floor and attempts to comfort her. Disappointed that so many students chose not to attend class, Chisa made it her mission to strengthen everyone's relationships, as well as find all the remaining students. The intensity of her words and actions scared Mahiru, somewhat, but Sonia took an immediate liking to it. When Fuyuhiko tried to protest, Chisa gained his respect by threatening him and showing that she was willing to go to great lengths to be a teacher. After retrieving Nekomaru Nidai from the bathroom, Chisa lead the students to the cafeteria where Sonia lured out Teruteru Hanamura. Chisa then tied him up and restrained him with Nekomaru's help. Afterwards, Chisa had Teruteru roast some meat with Mahiru, Hiyoko, and Fuyuhiko tending the fire, in the hopes of drawing out Akane Owari. After spotting her, Chisa ordered Nekomaru to fight and restrained Akane, resulting in Akane being tied to a cross. Chisa then used Sonia to distract Kazuichi Soda and comforted him as she ran away. Chisa then lead everyone to the Animal Shed, where they retrieved Gundham Tanaka, then to Hope's Peak's Music Room where they found Ibuki Mioda. Chisa was one of the few people in the room who enjoyed Ibuki's singing and rocked out with her on the guitar. Chisa and the class went to find Peko Pekoyama in the school's dojo, and Chisa admonished Teruteru for his behavior. With three left to go, the students wandered to try and find Nagito Komaeda when Kazuichi got hit by a truck that sent him flying in the direction they need to go. As Nagito bent down to get a drink, she handed one to him and smiles. Chisa (and presumably everyone else) helped Nagito carry his soda and returned to the classroom. She commented on the dirtiness of the classroom and, while she went to find the Ultimate Imposter and Chiaki Nanami, told the students to clean up. When Kazuichi protested, she threatened him with a knife, then left for the Former Student Dorm. She tracked down the Ultimate Imposter's apartment number, and thwarted their attempts to leave, eventually dragging them away. She found Chiaki at a fountain just outside the school, talking with Hajime Hinata. She recognized Hajime as a part of the school's new Reserve Course and explained to Chiaki what the Reserve Course was. She noticed the change in Hajime's expression and was about to say something when she noticed the Ultimate Imposter attempting to escape. She tied them up and returned to collect Chiaki, carrying both of them to the classroom with ease. After returning to the classroom, Chisa was happy to see that everyone had waited and that the classroom was clean. When the students once again brought up the fact that they didn't have to go to class, so long as they have their talent, Chisa reminded them that talent isn't everything, and that she wanted them to build strong relationships and "hope" with each other. At the end of the day, Chisa sat at her desk and called Kyosuke, thanking him for his encouragement and help. They talked for a while as Chisa looked at a photo of herself, Kyosuke, and Juzo on her desk, and thanked Hope's Peak Academy for their opportunity to meet. Episode 02 - My Impurest Heart For You Chisa is approached by Koichi and talked to him about the class's progress and how they must select a class representative soon. Koichi advised her to make sure the students behave, or else they could end up Reserve Course teachers, and Chisa assures him that her students are good kids. Suddenly the phone rings, and the teacher supervising Chisa's students yells for help. Chisa turned to Koichi for help, however, he had already left. Chisa rushed to her class and found Nekomaru and Akane engaging in hand-to-hand combat. To the students' surprise, she allows it. Chisa witnessed Akane drink Teruteru's soup, which made her stronger and more muscular. Afterwards, Chisa went outside of her class to talk to Chiaki, who felt upset that her games have not gained her any friends. Chisa teased Chiaki, then tells her that if her games were that much fun to play by herself, playing with other's would make it even more fun. Later Chisa called Kyosuke, who asked about the progress of her investigation. Chisa informed him of the money the school had been making from the Reserve Course, and that how the money is being used is currently unknown. She told him the school was hiding something, and she would continue to investigate to find out what. True to her word, Chisa questioned Hajime, asking him about his reasons for joining the Reserve Course. However, she gains no noteworthy information as the conversation quickly switched to Chisa attempting to boost Hajime's self-confidence. Chisa returned to her class and found out that Chiaki had shared her games with the rest of the class and that Kazuichi built a monitor so they could all play. The class took turns playing in groups of four, and Chisa herself played a racing game with Chiaki, Hiyoko, and Ibuki, winning second place. The class stopped playing to eat food made by Teruteru. However, it turns out that Hiyoko had slipped an aphrodisiac into the food, shocking Chisa. As Teruteru angrily turned on Hiyoko, scaring her, Chisa witnessed Chiaki punching him away. After the nikujaga's effect wore off and everyone had calmed down, Chisa looked over the students who were resting in beds. She watched some of the girls surround Chiaki, complimenting her on her punch, then suddenly she had an idea. The next day, Chisa announced that they would be selecting their class representative. Instead of taking volunteers, Chisa selected Chiaki herself. The class agrees with her choice, and Chiaki reluctantly agrees after Chisa pushes her to. Episode 03 - A Farewell to All Futures Chisa spotted Juzo beating up Hajime at the entrance of the school when the latter attempts to enter the main building. As Juzo is about to land the finishing blow, Chisa steps in front of Hajime, causing Juzo to halt his attack. Chisa offers her handkerchief to Hajime after seeing the blood on his mouth, but he angrily slapped her hand away. Chisa went somewhere private to talk to Juzo about their investigations. Juzo told Chisa that she shouldn't have to stand up for the students and that she needs to focus on their main reason for being at Hope's Peak Academy. Chisa angrily said that Juzo was using violence against a student and that she simply couldn't let that stand. Juzo gives in, and the two talk about their findings, and how the recent deaths of Natsumi Kuzuryu and Sato were being avoided. They agreed that the school was going down the wrong path. Their conversation ends when Chisa suddenly told Juzo that she won't let anyone, not even him, "have" Kyosuke. Chisa got up to return to the main building, and Juzo told her that she acted like a real teacher by protecting Hajime, making her smile. Episode 04 - The Melancholy, Surprise, and Disappearance of Nagito Komaeda Chisa announced that the annual practical exam would start on the next day and told everyone to get prepared. However, due to the latest incidents, her class's morale had decreased greatly and it made her worried. Later in the office room, Chisa was visited by Nagito who wanted her to postpone the practical exam since his classmates weren't in their best condition. She apologized to Nagito stating that she would do it if she could. On the day of the practical exam, the gym exploded and Chisa, along with the other teachers, hurried to the scene, commenting that it was a serious matter. Chisa then interrogated Nagito inside a room, the mastermind behind the bombing incident. She slapped him when he referred himself as a trash, reminding him that he was one of her precious students and that he should never call himself something as low as trash. Chisa was called in the Principal's Office by Jin along with Koichi to discuss about the incident. Jin had already expelled Ruruka Ando, Sonosuke Izayoi, and Seiko for being involved in the incident caused by Nagito. Chisa, who protected Nagito by assuring that he was one of the victims, was punished by Jin, who transferred her to the Reserve Course. On the next day, Chisa came to the class and bid her students farewell. Upon the students protesting her removal, she promised to them that she would return someday and wanted the class rep, Chiaki to protect her classmates. At the end of the episode, Chisa was called by Kyosuke to report that she would start to teach in the Reserve Course, making her investigation of Hope's Peak Academy easier. Even though her main duty was to investigate the Academy, she was very sad to leave her beloved students. Episode 05 - The Beginning of the End Chisa admitted to the viewer that she went through many things unpleasant during her transfer to the Reserve Course. Half a year later, she met with Juzo at the entrance gate. She asked Juzo how to get the Hope's Peak Academy's Trustee ID because she needed more information regarding the Izuru Kamukura Project. Furthermore, she learned that Hajime was expelled from the Academy when she heard the rumors about the Izuru Kamukura Project. In the Principal Office, Chisa was happy to hear that Jin assigned her as the official teacher of the Class 77-B since Koichi has been reassigned to focus on scouting. Arrived in front of her class, she hesitated to enter at first but remembered her supposed job to aid Kyosuke's investigation in Hope's Peak Academy. Upon entering the classroom, Chisa's students happily welcome her back and was grateful to have her back as their official homeroom teacher. She was very touched when her students told her that Chiaki worked very hard to organize her welcome back party. She was surprised when she saw the grown up Hiyoko and Sonia, who had begun to pick up Gundham's habits. Episode 06 - A Despairfully Fateful Encounter Chisa met with Juzo again when he gave her a trustee ID. Chisa promised to Juzo that she will sneak to the steering comittee's building with full awareness. As Juzo informed that the security has been tighten, Chisa simply said that today is the only chance for her to use the card and will risk her life for it. She said that she will do anything to help Kyosuke, no matter what ideals he has and once again confirmed to Juzo that she will die for Kyosuke. After her students moved to the new building, Chisa welcomed them warmly and hoped that they do their best. Episode 07 - The Biggest, Most Atrocious Incident in Hope's Peak High School's History After metting up with Juzo on the park grounds to discuss their findings, Chisa is shocked to hear from him that twenty staff memebers have disappeared, she is also told that the trustees have requested increased security around her and the students. When Juzo tells her to keep away from danger, she tells him she's prepared for it as she would 'Die for Munakata' and on teasing him of being jealous, he tells her yes and she becomes flustered before Juzo reveals to her it was only a joke. Episode 08 - The Worst Reunion by Chance Mikan explained to Junko that Chisa is a wonderful person when she asks about her class. As the students watched on from the school building at the student protest, Chisa has to collect herself from outside the doorway before walking in the classroom. She then sought to improve their mood and gave them a positive outlook. When Chiaki asked whether Hajime was caught up in the protest, Chisa told her she doesn't know about the Reserve Course right now. The next morning Chisa once again has to increase her positivity and quash her fears before heading into the classroom, where she was shocked to find the students have left the building to look for Mikan. When Kyosuke requested Juzo call Chisa to join them, she was too busy looking for the students to notice and Juzo tries several times. When Chisa encountered the real Ryota Mitarai who runs into her on the school grounds, he plea's with her to help save Chiaki who he thinks may be killed, Chisa acts calmly, consoles Ryota and asks him where to go. When she finds the hidden entrances under Izuru Kamukura's statue, she states she may not see Kyosuke again. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future At some point in time she got recruited by Koichi for the Future Foundation, she became the head of the 5th Division. Her responsibility as the 5th Division leader was to gather intelligence on the phenomenon of Despair. Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm During Kyoko Kirigiri's opening narration, Chisa is seen on a bridge with several other Future Foundation leaders and they were stopped by Fuyuhiko. When Kyosuke blocked Peko's attack, Chisa looked on in awe. Once everyone was gathered at the off-shore location, Chisa remained in the background cleaning while the other members argued across the table. After Juzo's outburst, she appeared sad, but continued cleaning, not saying a word. After Kyosuke entered the room, she took her seat as they began to discuss the situation. When the images of the Remnants of Despair were shown on the main monitor, Chisa watched the screen with a glazed expression. Once Makoto Naegi, Aoi Asahina, and Kyoko entered the boardroom, she was the only one who smiled at them. While waiting for the board meeting to be called back into order, Chisa distracted herself by cleaning again which prompted Kyosuke to ask if she wanted to rest. Chisa told him that he didn't have to be so formal when they're alone together and went to stand beside him. She asked if he's tired, and told him not to work so hard. Chisa visited with Makoto in a separate room to help disinfect his injuries. Makoto asked if she was a doctor, and Chisa revealed that she was the homeroom teacher of the Remnants of Despair. She asked why he wanted to protect them despite what they had done, and nods after hearing his answer. She said that they were right to call him the Ultimate Hope and said that, like Makoto, Kyosuke is also Future Foundation's hope. For that reason, she didn't disagree with Makoto's feelings but understood that Ultimate Despair can't be combated by just being nice, which is why Kyosuke's decisiveness is so important. She told Makoto that if he could try to understand Kyosuke it would make her happy, and she hoped that the two of them could combine their hopes for a greater hope. Chisa was in the boardroom when the off-shore location was being attacked. After Juzo restrained Makoto, she told him to not be so rough and she was pulled aside by Kyosuke. She attempted to contact HQ, but she couldn't get any signal from the outside. When the sleeping gas hit the board room, she called out to Kyosuke just as she passed out. Chisa's body was later found after everyone woke up and Monokuma announced the Final Killing Game, draped over the room's chandelier. The weight of her corpse caused the entire thing to fall. Legacy Chisa's corpse later examined by Juzo and Great Gozu. Gozu putting his coat over her in respect. Kyoko and Ryota Mitarai also examined her body and learned many things regarding the attacker's true method. After the third time limit hit, Kyosuke visited Chisa's body and stabbed his sword on her chest, biding her a farewell by calling her with her firstname for the first time. Relationships Class 74th Kyosuke Munakata Kyosuke is a close friend of Chisa's. They met during their time at Hope's Peak Academy, where they spent much of their time together. Chisa's life does not feel "regrettable" as long as she does things for the sake of her classmate, suggesting she feels indebted to him in some way. She genuinely cares about his well-being, as they had grown close during their time as classmates. Chisa always asks Kyosuke to call her by her first name, but Kyosuke firmly refused, preferring to address her formally. Still, Chisa does anything Kyosuke asks of her, and believes that he is everyone's hope. Chisa also has romantic feelings towards Kyosuke. She claims she will not let anyone else have him, and blushes when she starts thinking of herself as his partner. Chisa says she'd do anything for him, perhaps even die for him. Interestingly, Chisa's NG code during the Final Killing Game was letting Kyosuke die. This is possibly due to their relationship - mainly the fact that Chisa dedicated her entire life to him. Juzo Sakakura Juzo is a close friend of Chisa. Chisa met Juzo during their time at Hope's Peak, where they spent most of their time together as classmates. Despite being very good friends, Chisa and Juzo are almost exact opposites. Chisa despises violence, whereas violence is Juzo's answer to almost everything. Chisa's carefree nature can also annoy Juzo at times. Still, both learn to put up with each other and eventually grow close. The two are not only friends, but co-workers as well. The two work under Kyosuke, who they are both extremely loyal to, and were usually put together for jobs, such as investigating Hope's Peak Academy's dark side. During this time Chisa became Class 77, 77-B's assistant teacher (later Reserve Course teacher) while Juzo became the school's head of security. The two often shared their findings with one another and used teamwork to uncover Hope's Peak Academy's hidden secrets. Chisa frequently tells Juzo that she won't let him have Kyosuke, but Juzo states that she is mistaken and that that isn't what he wants. Class 77-B After graduating Hope's Peak Academy, Chisa became the teacher of Class 77-B. Chisa was close to all her students, knowing to act with each of them and doing her best to bring the class together. She taught them about her belief that hope can be attained by creating memories with others. She believes that there is more to life than talent, and that building relationships with one's classmates is important. She cares deeply about her class, and wants to protect all her students. Chisa also tries to help students who are insecure or have low self esteem, such as Mikan Tsumiki and Nagito Komaeda. The class thinks of Chisa as a great teacher and role model and some try to follow her example. One day, because of a school bombing that was caused by Nagito, Chisa is left to defend him and Jin has Chisa transferred to the Reserve Course in order to keep the school's reputation clean. Chisa was visibly saddened about leaving her students, and sheds tears while walking to the Reserve Course. Her students are extremely upset about her leaving, but Chisa encourages them to keep moving forward, and that she will come back to be their teacher again. True to her word, Chisa came back for her class after six months in the Reserve Course, this time as their official homeroom teacher. However, at some point, Chisa's students were brainwashed by Junko and became members of the Ultimate Despair, with the exception of Chiaki Nanami. Chisa was saddened upon learning this, and never stated her opinion on what should be done to them during her time in the Future Foundation. It seems that although Chisa was disappointed with them for becoming the Ultimate Despair, she still deeply cared and had hope for them. However, Chisa did tell Makoto that while he had his heart in the right place by trying to help her former students, there are some crimes that just can't be forgiven, and even implied she is fine with Kyosuke's way of killing all members of Ultimate Despair, including her former students, if need be. Quotes *“Youth comes only once! It will never return so make the best of it until you are unable to go on!” *“As a teacher, there are things you must be ready to do earn a living.” (to Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu) *“Experience comes with age, I guess.” *“If games are fun to play by yourself, they’ll be even more fun to play with everyone.” (to Chiaki Nanami) *“Everything starts with belief in yourself!” (to Hajime Hinata) * “There is no such thing as a hope that hurts others.” (to Nagito Komaeda) *“Protecting everyone is a teacher's job.” *“Don't you feel like there could be a greater hope...if you two combined both of your hopes and cooperated together?” (to Makoto Naegi) Trivia * Given the timeline of events, she is thought to be between 22-24. * Yukizome (雪染) can be translated as meaning "Snow Prints." * During a scene in Side: Despair #01, Chisa is seen with a guitar that has the kanji for 'Kyosuke' (京助) printed on the body. Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Future Foundation Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Murdered